<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Fae Child by hollyblue2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087204">The Fae Child</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2'>hollyblue2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fae, Bottom!Cas, Castiel's POV (3rd Person), Deals, Fae Prince!Cas, Fae!Cas, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pining, all consensual, bit of angst (in the name of pining), human!dean, sick!Sam, top!dean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:41:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel falls for the honey pot in the forest and finds a man named Dean Winchester asking him to heal his brother. But, all magic comes with a price, and Castiel wants Dean's firstborn.</p><p>He just wasn't expecting Dean to take it <i>that</i> literally.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Destiel Self-Rec Favs Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Deal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! Hi!</p><p>This is my Camp Nano fic and I'm writing about 500 words a day so this will be finished within the month with me posting a chapter whenever I've finished the one after the current one (so I'm always one chapter ahead of publishing). It's gonna be short (ish) and sweet so I hope you like it :D </p><p>First chapter was beta'd by fangirlingtodeath513 :D </p><p>I made the header so I hope you like that too - the copper circlet took <i>forever</i> aha :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Finally.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel’s honey-coated finger slides from his mouth as he hears a voice that he wasn’t expecting. He hadn’t even realised someone was here, hadn’t felt any sense of a shift in his awareness. He looks up, knowing he doesn’t really have a chance to hide. Running away might put him in more danger. Besides, maybe this is the same person that left this honey here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The human, all dressed up in what seems like a lot of layers in comparison to his bare chest and cotton pants, steps closer. Castiel takes a step back, wary. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not here to hurt you, or trap you, or anything. I promise. It's actually kinda the opposite."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel perks up at that, ears twitching. A deal? It's been a long time since he made a deal. "What kind of deal do you want to make?" Castiel asks with confidence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The human gasps. "How did you—?" he begins but cuts himself off with a shake of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least Castiel is now the one back in control. The human may have startled him, but he has the upper hand as he should now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know a lot of things. You're certainly not the first to make a deal," Castiel explains before he can say any more. He narrows his eyes. “So what is that you want?” The man flounders, perhaps expecting a little more conversation. “Let’s perhaps, begin with your name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man breathes out like he’d been holding his breath, but his confidence perks up a little. “Dean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Dean. I assume you know what I am?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods. “A fairy,” he says, with a little less confidence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fae, yes. Fairies are a little different, but close enough. Now, Dean. What is it that you think you can get from me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A deal. My brother, he’s been sick for a while. I’ve been to every doctor I can, I even went to a witch and he’s going to die. I won’t let that happen. I… um… did some more digging after the witch couldn’t help and found out that fairies - fae, sorry - will make deals.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not wrong,” Castiel tells him. Though he knows that these kinds of deals aren’t simple per se. They require a hefty bargaining chip, one that may be difficult for Dean to acquire but it won’t do him to reject the man before he’s even set out his terms. “Is your brother still alive?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he’s at home. Palliative care and all that. I ain’t letting him die in a freaking hospital. I ain't letting him die at all." Dean narrows his eyes, balling his fists and Castiel can see that his whole self tenses up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel can feel Dean’s determination, can see it practically written along every inch of him. Perhaps he can help him. Perhaps the bargaining chip he’s about to lay out will not deter him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’re willing to make a deal? This isn’t something you can take back, you know.” Castiel takes a step closer to Dean, studying his features. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean's green eyes are flecked with gold upon closer inspection, matching the dappled sunlight of the forest, while his face is littered with delicate freckles. The rest of his body looks strong and muscular even under his layers, and Castiel can't help but think he would create beautiful children one day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know. I've read all about it," Dean insists. While Castiel believes him, he also knows that the information that humans have is often wildly inaccurate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you believe it all?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean pauses for a moment, seemingly unsure but he stares at his feet. "I had to believe in something," he mumbles, but Castiel hears him just fine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay. I will help you." Castiel scans the ground and eventually, beneath a scattering of dark leaves, Castiel finds a rock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To any human, the rock looks pretty generic, jagged grey stone with no particular beauty to it, but to Castiel it is a source of power. In its core is a beauty that Dean won't be able to see but it allows Castiel to release some of his magic into it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hold this for me." Castiel places the rock in Dean's open palms and he barely bats an eye. "Before we move on, I want to set the price. Your firstborn." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Deal." Dean's answer is quick past his lips, barely giving Castiel a chance to get his words out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel nods once, closing his eyes momentarily. The rock emits a bright flash of light before engulfing it and returning to what looks like an ordinary rock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Very well. When you return home tonight, your brother will be in pristine health. It will be like he never fell ill, even the memories from his suffering will lessen over time." Castiel speaks plainly and quietly, even though there's no one else in the forest to overhear them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watches as Dean's entire self sags in relief and he almost seems like a different person. The worry lines previously scarring his forehead have relaxed and his eyes take on a different kind of shine, not tainted by premature grief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you so much. He means everything to me," Dean says, voice tight like he's holding back a reservoir of emotion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know," Castiel says sincerely before adding, "let's just hope the price isn't too much for you after all. Only time will tell." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's a heavy pause between them where Dean nods and Castiel takes a step back to leave. He's about to turn his back on Dean when the man opens his mouth to speak again. He assumes it's going to be another heartfelt thank you and is ready to let go of Dean's praises. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, when do we start?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel frowns, unsure what Dean means by his words. "If I may ask you to elaborate?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean lightens a little, clearly amused by something. "You said you wanted my firstborn."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes?" Castiel nods, tilting his head a little and trying to figure out what Dean is trying to get at. "And you agreed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, so when do we start."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's another long pause. Trees rustle around them a little, somewhere in the distance something rushes through the undergrowth. He tries to put all the pieces Dean gave him together somewhat cryptically. He’s about to ask Dean to tell him bluntly what he means when it clicks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, um…" Castiel feels his cheeks heat up, aflame with embarrassment. "Ah."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you were expecting me to go and sleep with a woman, wait nine months and then force her to abandon her child then I think you have a lot to learn about humans," Dean tells him and while he hasn't made a deal like this in a long while, he possibly could have thought it through better. Healing his brother was a big ask, it seemed only fair that Castiel has something of meaning from Dean in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He does, however, realise that he's not wholly opposed to the idea of carrying Dean's child. It's not like it's an impossibility for him, after all, he is—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're a prince, right?" Dean asks and Castiel nods his assent slowly, not really sure how Dean would know that but going along with it anyhow. "That means any children you gain, or have because of some princely bonus or something, get put on the council, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're correct, yes. Dean, who did you get this information from? It is not common knowledge of the hierarchy of the Fae kingdom, nor do common people know the difference between a fae prince and any other Fae" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The crown gives it away," Dean says with a bright smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel ducks his head, raising a hand to the band of copper painted leaves. Most fae wore some kind of headdress, be it made from metal or natural foliage. Generally the higher the status, the more precious the metal. Depictions of themselves in human media almost always captures some value in their headdress but never particularly went into detail - after all, their existence isn't meant to be human knowledge. "Dean, you know far too much."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My friend knows far too much." Dean laughs and shrugs. "Look, I'd like to get back to my brother, but I'm serious about giving you my firstborn—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I should hope so, given you accepted the deal." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just give me a time and a date and I'll be here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Given your brother's newly restored health, and the fact that it won't take long, I would prefer that we carry it out now, so as not to prolong what is necessary."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Necessary?" Dean's face turns a little ashen and only then does Castiel realise the implications of what he's said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I assure you that this is something I want, and as you probably know, lying is not something I'm capable of." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean's shoulders sag with obvious relief and a small smile returns to his lips. "Here? Won't people see us?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can put up a shield to protect us from view, a one-way screen that will allow us to see into the forest but not let anyone else see or hear us, if anyone really does come this far into the forest  they'll be directed around us by an unknown force, they won't even realise they're doing it." And Castiel does just that, raising his hands from the floor to above his head and erecting a barrier. It shimmers a little but hardly distorts the outside world. "See?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean nods and then takes several intentional steps towards him while Castiel takes several back towards the outer section of the clearing where his lower half hits a boulder sitting at a perfect height. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you're sure?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Give me your firstborn, Dean."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Deed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow, thank you everyone who kudo'd and commented on the last chapter ♥♥ You all made me very happy!</p><p>Here's the next chapter and it's going to get steamyyy 😏😏</p><p>Beta'd by fangirlingtodeath513 and some help from hvnlyangel80 :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The boulder behind Castiel has a flattish top and Dean gently presses him down onto it, his hands running down Castiel's sides and making goosebumps appear on his bare skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't want to seem insensitive, but I've never had sex with a Fae before and… uh… what, um… am I—? Umm…" Dean's floundering and beating around the bush nearly has Castiel in a fit of laughter, but he hides it behind a mirthful smirk before putting Dean out of his misery. In an adorable way, it's nice of him to ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, my genitals are the same as a human male, it's just the organs inside which are slightly different, so assuming you have experience with other human males then it all looks the same - with the bonus that we won't need lubricant because </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> can self lubricate," he explains and has to let out some of his composed amusement when Dean lets out a whine of arousal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow, that's hot."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And convenient," Castiel adds with a smile. He's certainly never regretted his status of a Fae prince. Even after he was born to non-noble parents, his ability to carry a child gave him automatic rights to nobility, and so he became a deal maker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll say." Dean grins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel relaxes against the boulder and lets Dean undo the string of his cotton pants before pulling them down. The forest is cool around them but he's so used to it that despite his exposure, he doesn't shiver - not until Dean's fingers find his nipples and pinch them simultaneously into nubs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He squirms under Dean's careful hands, stroking his skin this way and that until his breaths are coming from him harshly. He never knew just a human's touch could do this to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't have to—" Castiel groans as Dean's hand works it's way down between Castiel's thighs. Short nails scrape against the sensitive skin and Castiel opens his mouth to moan once again but all that comes out is a grunt and a heavy breath. "Oh—" he bucks in slow motion, keeping his eyes trained on Dean who's own eyes are looking intensely at his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't have to what? Make this good, a little fun?" Dean finishes for him before he bends down and takes his entire cock into his mouth in one, warm, go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have to - have to… do that, you can just do this quick," Castiel finishes finally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean stops above him, pulling off but wedging himself between Castiel's thighs. "I know this is just part of the deal, and all, but I'm not going to do this without taking good care of you. You saved my brother's life, you deserve a whole lotta respect."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As you wish, Dean." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean smiles, laughs a little with a smirk though Castiel doesn't know why. He's about to ask when Dean dives back down to his dick and licks a stripe up it. All of it tingles, like magic sizzling beneath the surface of his skin, sitting deep behind his stomach waiting to erupt to the surface. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then finally there's fingers, making their way slowly over his perineum and pausing at his hole where he's already leaking his own lubricant. There's not much, but enough to make it pleasurable and easy - Dean sucking down his cock certainly helped and he feels all relaxed now too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, you're all wet," Dean says with a pant. Their eyes meet and his are all glassy with arousal. His cock is still tucked away beneath his jeans but Castiel catches the sight of it bulging beneath the fabric. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dean, please," Castiel begs and oh goodness he never expected to beg like this, not to a human, not to the man he made a deal with. He wants Dean to take him, but also if he takes his time, Castiel certainly isn't going to complain. This is the best he's felt in a long time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels it ripple throughout his body the moment Dean's finger slips inside him, followed quickly by a second when Dean realises that his self-lubrication means that he opens up easier, faster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A third finger joins and then Dean passes over that ever so sweet spot inside him that has his back arching off the boulder, hands grasping for some kind of purchase and a loud cry falling from his lips and out into the now silent forest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dean, I'm ready, I'm ready!" And he's glad Dean takes his word for it, pulling his fingers out, unzipping his pants and using Castiel's lubricant on his dick to slick himself up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean's cock presses against his hole for a few moments before breaching slowly. He cries out with the sensation of it, practically tortured by the slow speed. It feels like too long before Dean's hips are pressed against his ass, fully seated and filling him up perfectly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ohhh—" Castiel moans and nods his assent for Dean to move without either of them saying anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He does, dragging outwards and Castiel feels every inch of Dean before he thrusts back in. Dean works up a good pace, holding onto his hips with a gentle but firm grip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean looks down at him, eyes roving over him but they're careful still, not looking at him like he's a plaything, but as another being and it makes Castiel soar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels it as his cervix relaxes inside him, now that his arousal has peaked, relaxing him and letting Dean take him and give him his firstborn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hopes that when the child is born, they look like Dean. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brain elsewhere for a moment, Castiel tunes back in when he feels the pace change, slowing and then speeding back up, thrusting in deep and loud breathy moans falling from Dean's lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm… close—" Dean stops, mouth open and eyes shining with arousal. Then his hips give a few abortive thrusts before spilling his load and Castiel feels Dean's cum release inside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't move for a moment," Castiel instructs, grabbing Dean's hand as he goes to pull out. He needs a moment for it all to settle. While he wouldn't mind doing this all again, he would appreciate it if it worked the first time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean leans over him, his cock pushing in that extra little bit and causing a whine to escape Castiel's throat. In return he uses his internal muscles to milk Dean and smirks when Dean grunts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you… do you need?" Dean's panted half sentences amuse him and he wonders if Dean is usually this ineloquent with other people, or perhaps it's just him, or the situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you don't mind?" Castiel asks, eyeing his hard cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean wraps his hand around him and begins to lazily stroke his cock. It feels good, a nice extra rush after Dean has pounded his insides better than he's felt in years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel's breathing quickens as his orgasm rushes to the edge and then finally flings itself off, white spurts painting his bare stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, I think you can pull out now," Castiel tells him after a few more minutes. They've both just about got their breath back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he tucks himself away, Dean pulls out a packet of tissues from the bag he brought with him and wipes himself down. He offers Castiel too, but Castiel turns him down, using his cotton pants to wipe himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they're cleaned up, Castiel redresses and turns to face Dean who looks like he has a hundred questions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What happens now?" Dean asks, hauling his backpack onto his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You go home to your brother."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What about you? Are there rules against me ever seeing the kid? How long will it be? Do you need any support? Supplies?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean takes several steps closer to him but Castiel has his back against the boulder and can't move backwards, but he gives Dean a soft smile. He's sweet, obviously well meaning. "I don't need anything from you, Dean. Providing this works out, you've completed your end of the bargain, and you'll see when you're home that I've done mine. Go home, Dean."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can I come back? Just tell me when. I know they're part of the deal but can I see them?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel thinks for a moment and he comes up with every reason Dean shouldn't come back and see the child but upon gazing on Dean's face he finds a look of despondency. He can't even fathom denying him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"About two months. Fae pregnancies are quick which, compared to your human's nine months, I think is pretty lucky. Come back then, and maybe bring some more of that honey." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean nods once, shifts his pack onto his shoulder some more and then backs away. "Two months, with honey. See you then, Cas!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel watches him walk away, one hand resting over his stomach with a smile. Dean felt different, a good kind of different, but seemingly enough to back down so easily and let him see the child when they're born. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just has to wait two months to see Dean again. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Stay tuned for more!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Delivery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Such an amazing response, and I love you all more :D Thank you for all the kudos and comments and to those who just read too ♥♥ I appreciate all of youuu!</p><p>This chapter contains non-graphic birth just so you're aware ^_^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>It turns out Castiel has sorely miscalculated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two months pass and, as Gabriel had told him would be the case, the baby is not yet due. He’s been confined to the kingdom as he expected but two months of the same scenery is beginning to bore him. He wants to get back out and enjoy the forest as he did nearly every day before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel strokes his hand over his gently swelling stomach before leaving his chambers to go and find Gabriel again. He knows that Dean will be waiting for him in the forest today and he should send Gabriel to find him. The last thing he wants is for Dean to think he’s abandoned him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His thoughts over the last few months have been centred on Dean, not that he is complaining about those forest green eyes looking at him kindly from his dreams, or how he’s sure that he’s managed to pick out the important constellations in the freckles on Dean’s face. He never got to see much of what lay underneath all of the layers Dean wore, but he’s spent time imagining it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Waiting for Gabriel’s return leaves him feeling nervous, and in turn, makes his stomach churn uncomfortably. Not wanting to end up sick, Castiel goes to the kingdom’s expansive gardens. He wanders around for a long while before he decides that he can do work here. While not his job, no one is going to tell him off for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Gabriel finds him sitting in one of the more open areas and surrounded by rabbits, hopping around. One sits on his lap, snuffling against his leg but startles at Gabriel’s approach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Castiel, finally. I looked everywhere for you. What are you doing out here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was bored,” Castiel tells him and looks up to Gabriel who seems unconvinced. “Fine, I was nervous about what Dean would say. What </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> he say?” Castiel peels himself off the ground with a little struggle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Man, the guy was like a kicked puppy,” Gabriel starts, rolling his eyes. “Practically begging me to take him with me and bring him here. Had to explain to him - more than once - that it wasn’t possible unless he didn’t want to make it here or back in one piece. And that you couldn’t go and see him either. Told him to come back in three months for an update, either from me, or if that munchkin has popped out then you can see him yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what do you think? Do you think he’ll have arrived by then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a hunch,” Castiel says with a shrug. He’s not entirely sure how he came to the conclusion, and it’s not as if he minds either way, but there’s just </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> that tells him his baby is going to be a boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A hunch, </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Because Fae like us always have hunches.” Gabriel shakes his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next month rolls by slowly. Castiel’s stomach grows which makes him smile, because maybe, just </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe</span>
  </em>
  <span> he’ll get to see Dean with his child in his arms. A month and ten days later, he gets his wish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as Castiel feels the first stirrings of what he knows is labour, he retires himself to his chambers. He’s been keeping busy by getting them ready for this very day. Along one wall is a square of sheets and blankets, built up to withstand the chill from the bare floor. Hanging from the ceiling and standing in pots along the other walls are plants and flowers from the kingdom’s gardens - lavender, chamomile and coneflowers among them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The place smells heavenly, relaxing, and he no longer feels worried about what will happen over the next few hours. He settles down against the pillows propped up against the wall and breathes through one of the more gentle contractions. He can do this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hours later, with the contractions strong and sweat beading on his forehead, Castiel calls for the other healing Fae. They arrive with their healing stones, placing one in each corner of the bed he’s made and they kneel down next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon, the edge of the pain eases away, and he’s taken back to where the contractions don’t feel like they’re going to break him in two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean,” Castiel calls softly in a moment of weakness. Anna takes his hand and looks at him apologetically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Castiel. Dean can’t be here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel wants to cry but he won’t. He’ll see Dean soon enough and their child will be here in his arms. He can’t even pinpoint the moment that he felt so </span>
  <em>
    <span>attached</span>
  </em>
  <span> to Dean. It wasn’t some kind of accidental product of them having sex, nor even the fact that that he’s carrying his child. This was a simple deal-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean gave him his name, granted he had asked for it, but given the information Dean already knew about him and the Fae in general, he should have given over something that wasn’t his real name. Dean has given him control, has formed a bond somewhat unwittingly - unless Dean knew exactly what he was doing. But that doesn’t make sense-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel cries out, a particularly sharp pain making itself noticed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hannah, go and fetch Gabriel. I think Castiel is going to need him.” He vaguely registers the words and yes, if he can’t have Dean then Gabriel will have to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a few moments his body gives him a break and he can think clearly again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t make sense that Dean knew not to give his name, he hadn’t sensed anything other than Dean just wanting his brother’s health back. Perhaps this is a question for Dean. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>More pain comes and goes, fluctuating dramatically and then finally Gabriel is by his side, holding his hand. Hours pass with Gabriel soothing him as best he can in the absence of Dean. He tries to ask more about Gabriel’s encounter with Dean but he’s only met with an eye roll and vague answers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another healer enters the room, bringing more healing stones with him and yet again the pain edges off a little in time for him to push. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s another long hour of pushing, and crying and almost breaking Gabriel’s hand - much to his chagrin - before he finally hears the cries of a baby over his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the baby is laid gently into his arms, he realises that all the pain and the worry was worth it for the squirming blue-eyed boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even as his body and the healers help him through the last few contractions, he only has eyes for his child. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What will you name him?" Gabriel asks quietly as he strokes a hand over Castiel's shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jack." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's a human name, you can't—" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel cuts Hannah off before Castiel can even think to respond. "Hannah, please leave."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But—" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hannah, please leave."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah stands and Castiel flicks his gaze up to her with as much apology as he can before looking back down at Jack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jack is perfect. He's a big boy too," Gabriel comments with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel knows it, he certainly felt it. He's half human, however, which almost guarantees them to be bigger than a child of pure Fae descent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello, Jack," Castiel whispers and he can feel the eyes of Samandriel and Anna watching him but he doesn't mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How are you feeling, Castiel?" Samandriel asks him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just fine," Castiel replies. He is, all the pain has drifted away with the aid of the healing stones, and Jack finally in his arms is the biggest healer of them all, making him feel warm and content. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"In that case, you have no need for Anna and I to remain here, so we will give you your peace."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I truly appreciate your help." Castiel nods and both of them leave the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will go and inform the King, let him know the Fae child has been born. No doubt he'll want to come and see you and Jack. Then I'll bring you both back some food."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Doesn't he know that he's half human?" Castiel asks, slipping one hand from cradling Jack and using it to let Jack grip hold of his finger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course he does, he's still a child of the Fae. Besides, Michael loves you, he doesn't exactly mind." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel smiles at that. It's true that Michael does seem to hold a special place for him, especially after Castiel’s own parents had died. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel gives him a gentle pat to his shoulder and then leaves him alone in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack seems to have exhausted himself, crying and holding onto Castiel's finger, and has blissfully fallen asleep in his arms with Castiel gently rocking him. Castiel, too, is beginning to feel the full force of exhaustion now that he's not trying to keep up the appearance that he's okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I haven't stopped thinking about your father all day, you know," he narrates to his sleeping child. Jack can't understand him but it's nice to say it out loud. He sniffs. "I think you have his nose, and his mouth, but you also look a lot like me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tear slips from the corner of Castiel's eye and then he finds himself weeping, tears dripping onto the blankets that swaddle Jack. "I wish Dean had been here to see this, to see you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll see him soon enough.” The voice belongs to Michael and Castiel hastily wipes away the tears on his face with the back of his free hand. “My, Jack here is very sweet indeed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael hands over a bottle of milk and then sets a plate of fruits on the ground beside Castiel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are most kind.” Castiel begins to feed Jack who suckles from the bottle with vigour, making Castiel laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, this child will certainly be blessed with love in his future.” Michael smiles and then swipes a thumb over Jack’s brow and follows suit to Castiel. Castiel feels the magic thrum through him for a few seconds and then it dissipates, but he knows it’s not completely gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon after, the King leaves and this time Castiel doesn’t feel so alone, he has Jack and in nineteen days he will see Dean again.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Departure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! I hope you're all well - I had a few bad writing days :( But I'm back on track! Chapter 6 is being written at the moment :D</p><p>Thank you again for all the wonderful comments! ♥♥♥ *hugs*</p><p>Beta'd by @fangirlingtodeath513</p><p>I absolutely promise a happy ending, don't forget that!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel makes sure that the sling carrying Jack, looped up over one shoulder and around his back, is tied tightly. This is the first time he's left the kingdom since having Jack and he's nervous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nerves are for both himself stepping outside and also for his intended meeting with Dean. He's done well so far regulating his thoughts about Dean, but they've slipped several times too, leaving him feeling mild despair and wanting to have Dean close to him even though it wasn't possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would be so much easier if humans could come into the Fae kingdom without adverse effects. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The forest is bright, the sun-dappled ground dancing as the breeze flows through. Castiel takes a deep breath and hears the birds, the rustling wildlife and of course, Jack making little noises, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack is grabbing onto the white fabric wrapped around him tightly, staring upwards at the treetops, thoroughly entranced with it all. He seems like a curious child, and he both looks forward and dreads when he begins to get around on his own two feet, no doubt ready to test his patience. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The route to where he'll meet Dean is burnt into his mind, and he navigates the forest with ease. Jack’s eyes don’t leave the sky, even when Castiel runs his thumb over his forehead in a nurturing soothe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, he makes it out to the circle of boulders, where there’s a break in the trees and the ground is a little greener. He looks over at the boulder and remembers vividly the way Dean had him laid over it and fucked him. An unexpected cry from Jack has him shoving those thoughts away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Jack,” Castiel says softly and begins to sway his body gently. Before long Jack’s upset wanes and he closes his eyes to sleep again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another scan of the area makes Castiel realise that Dean isn’t here. Sadness fills him, his shoulders sag and his head feels watery. Maybe it’s too early, Castiel was feeling particularly eager to get out of the kingdom as early as he could despite his apprehension. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carefully avoiding the boulder that he and Dean copulated on, Castiel sits down against another. Jack is still sleeping peacefully so he entertains himself </span>
  <span>with </span>
  <span>the few blades of grass nearby which look a little unwatered. He hums lightly as his magic filters into the ground, giving some extra life to the few blades of grass and making them perk up green again from their yellowing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack seems to giggle at the vibrations, at least he’s sure that’s what it sounds like. It makes his heart melt and he smiles warmly down at his little boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Castiel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing his name startles him, enough so that Jack wakes up looking a little alarmed but quickly calms down when Castiel’s arms cradle him in the sling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Castiel looks up, he can see a man coming through the trees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean!” He tries not to shout, but he’s already crossing the ring of boulders before he can think twice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Cas.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel feels a warm tingling feeling fill him up from his feet all the way to a buzzing in his head and then he violently remembers how much he called out for Dean to be with him while he was giving birth. As soon as Dean is close enough, Castiel shoves Dean, a scowl etched on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You gave me your name,” Castiel growls and then he stops, hearing Jack begin to cry. Quickly, he starts to soothe him, all while glaring at Dean who seems to be taken aback by Castiel's actions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that—? Castiel, you asked me for my name," Dean says and his eyes are trained on the hidden bundle against his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> give your name to a fae—</span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span>." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then why did you ask?" Dean frowns and his shoulders sag with obvious defeat and confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's just… it's a fae thing, a deception. Dean, you knew about us, but didn't know that? It started things that neither of us expected."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, did you have the baby on the fourth?" Dean looks at his watch briefly and then back to Castiel. "Twenty days ago?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel narrows his eyes at him. He remembers it vividly. "That's correct."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I knew it wasn't a dream!" Dean looks up through the gap in the trees with a smile on his face but when his gaze turns back to him, it looks a little sour and sad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You had a dream?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, it wasn't that nice. I fell asleep in the middle of the day, didn't know what hit me but I was exhausted. Sam said I was asleep for hours, but I didn't feel like I got any rest at all. It was weird, I could hear you calling my name and I could hear other people saying that I wasn't there. I think part of me was trying, I guess."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel looks down, first to the floor and then to Jack who has calmed now that the energies aren't so aggressive. His face is still a little red but his big blue eyes are open and curious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You gave me a sense of power over you when you told me your name. It leant me control and I think while trying to have Jack without you there I projected everything on to you. Did you feel anything else?" Castiel takes a half step towards Dean, the rustle of the undergrowth beneath his bare feet crinkling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I felt awful for the rest of the day, didn't speak to Sam, mostly napped and moped around. I could feel an itching that </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>was wrong but I couldn't put a finger on what. When I went to sleep I just felt… I don't know. I did creep Sammy out when he saw me wandering down the hallway. Apparently he asked me what I was doing and I told me I was looking for the baby." Dean shrugs but then cracks a smile. "I'm glad I get to see you today. And, maybe also the baby you seem very good at hiding from me? I have honey if you want to trade."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Apologies," Castiel says quickly and then takes a full step towards Dean who allows him in his personal space. Slowly, Castiel moves away the fabric and he hears a distinctive gasp from Dean. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you name them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack,” Castiel replies as Dean starts cooing over him, turning into what seems to be a whole different person. He’s not exactly sure what he had been expecting but he does find it endearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Jack! Can I hold him? Is he really ours? Has he grown? Healthy?” Dean’s questions hit him like a whirlwind and he can’t help but laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean, one at a time. Yes, you can hold him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean steps back patiently, getting the honey from his backpack while Castiel unwraps the sling and finally passes Jack over. Dean takes him with careful hands and a huge smile on his face and what Castiel thinks are watery eyes. “He’s perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t he just?” Castiel replies quietly, letting Dean have a moment. “And yes, he really is ours, and perfectly healthy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s so small,” Dean breathes, taking one of Jack's hands in his own and holding it oh so gently. “I love him… I.. oh no-” Dean cuts himself off looking forlornly down at Jack who begins to squirm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the matter, Dean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cas, I love him,” he says as if that’s enough explanation. He can mostly see what Dean’s trying to get at but he wishes humans would speak plainly. “I’m going to miss everything he does.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Dean wants to watch the child he made a deal with grow up. That’s not exactly standard, nor part of the deal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean, you understand when you made a deal with me that you were giving your firstborn to me. While I understand our </span>
  <em>
    <span>circumstances </span>
  </em>
  <span>may be somewhat ‘unusual’,” he says pointedly. “Jack belongs in the Fae kingdom, he has a job there - at least when he’s old enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just looking at Dean, he can see the moment his heart breaks - when he changes Jack’s position and holds him up against his shoulder and holds him tight, but gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean, please. I know you don’t want to make this hard for yourself but you traded Jack for your brother. Is that not enough?” Castiel isn’t sure what else he can say, there’s nothing he can do, not without deserting the Fae Kingdom and that’s never going to happen. He's a prince, they’ll chain him up and keep him there if they have to - no matter how much the King favours him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me this wasn’t a mistake,” Dean says, his voice wet. Slowly he lowers Jack and holds him back out to Castiel, who takes him and places him back into the sling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a natural order to life - you gain one thing while letting another go. You have your brother, Dean. I know we agreed to see each other, but I don’t think this can happen again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean sits down heavily. “I understand,” Dean says quietly, looking down at his knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lets Dean coo over Jack a little longer, but they part before Castiel knows it will be hard for Dean to leave. He watches him disappear back along the path in the forest, looking back every few steps. Each step Dean takes hurts a little more, but he knows it’s the right choice. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I realised I could have made Cas' ears a bit pointy in the header image, so I'll upload a version with pointy ears to the final chapter :D </p><p>Hope you all have a great day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Declaration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I didn't want to make you wait too long after that last chapter! So here you go!</p>
<p>The last chapter will be up in a couple of days :D (It's finished, it just needs editing) </p>
<p>thanks again for all of your kudos and comments and bookmarks and subs and just clicking and reading!! </p>
<p>Beta'd by @fangirlingtodeath513 :D ♥</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Thoughts of Dean linger in Castiel’s mind for days. He does his best to shake them off as he walks around the kingdom and then the forest. Ten days later, he finds himself back at the place where they first met. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He can’t do this to himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel storms his way back to the kingdom, not talking to anyone. He ignores Gabriel’s calls and the knocks on the door for the next week, focusing on looking after Jack. After that he throws himself into working around the kingdom, doing any and every job with Jack in the sling on his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It works for a while, but then someone will do or say something, coo over Jack or just have green eyes, which he has noticed is absurdly common in the fae kingdom, something he never noticed before. There’s no ignoring the bond he has with Dean. Accidental or not, Dean is someone he wants to spend time with and it seems clear that Dean wants the same - that is, if he isn’t angry at him for telling them they couldn’t be together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just before Jack’s two month birthday, Castiel leaves the fae kingdom in human clothes. All he could find was a smart suit and a tan trenchcoat, so he guesses it will have to do. The trenchcoat means that it's easy to have Jack in the sling still and not be too obvious. He also pulls on a hat to hide his ears. It would be easy enough to use a glamour but he wants all his energy to see Dean again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn't know where Dean lives, not exactly. In fact, there's a lot of things Castiel doesn't know, so when he goes through the forest and out to the parking lot, he already feels lost. Dean drove here, which means he could have come from anywhere. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There's a bench to one side of the parking lot, so he sits down with a mildly fussing Jack who is feeling his worry. Castiel sighs and then remembers the bond that he and Dean have and hopes that he can use it to track Dean down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He uses Jack as the source for Dean, since he doesn't have anything else that belongs to Dean, and then focuses. Jack babbles and giggles in his arms and Castiel can't help but smile and then he feels it. There's a distinct pull that tugs at his chest. For the first time in a while, Castiel pulls his wings out into the plane and takes off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He uses one arm to cradle Jack to his chest, making sure he won't fall even though he knows the sling will hold him just fine, and uses the other to keep his balance in the air. It doesn't take too long before the tugging in his chest grows stronger, which means he needs to find somewhere safe and discreet to land. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel looks down over the city but finds a quiet green space, what looks like a park with several tall, leafy trees that are just about to change colour and shed. He descends quickly, a little too quickly for how unbalanced he is with a baby attached to him, and makes a somewhat ungraceful landing on a tree branch, out of sight and reach of anyone who could be on the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To anyone else, he could have sounded like a bird fleeing or an animal scurrying, so Castiel gives himself a moment to catch his breath and straighten himself out. His tie is a little crooked, but no matter how many times he fiddles with it, it won't sit straight so he gives up, even more so when Jack grabs hold of it and sticks the end in his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deeming the area clear, Castiel jumps down with a lot more grace than he had when landing and Jack giggles to himself. The tug in his chest is almost magnetic and he follows it across several streets, keeping Jack from view of passersby all while trying to blend in and look </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal. Human</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, he comes across an apartment building. He punches in the code without a second thought as to how he knows it and then makes his way to the third floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>401</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This is it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel knocks on the door and he waits. It feels like an eternity, Jack squirming in the sling, desperate to get out and stretch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, he hears soft footsteps on the other side of the door and the click and light squeak as the door opens. He takes a step back when he's met by a larger man who is very much not Dean - though has some similarities. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sam?" Castiel asks, deciding that if this man looks like Dean but isn't, it must be the only option. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man in front of him seems to sag in relief before straightening back up and smiling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please tell me you’re Castiel," he says and then looks down to the sling around his body. "And that’s Jack."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel hesitates for a moment, unsure how to take the information. "That's me," he answers, voice full of suspicion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam grins wider, and he can see the resemblance clearly now. "Dean hasn’t left the house in a month and he’s driving me up the wall. He explained everything, and hasn't spoken since.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel stutters for a moment. “Everything? Dean knew the deal, but I did not intend to create such distress,” Castiel says and then adds, “I, too, have not been faring well.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We invite you in, or I do, I hope Dean takes this well. He's a bit of a mess. Thank you… for healing me, that was amazing. I don't exactly remember much but then Dean told me - I appreciate it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just holding up my side of the deal."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Cas?" A bone-weary voice floats through to where he and Sam are standing just inside the front door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dean." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam steps out of the way, allowing Castiel past and towards an open kitchen and living room, and best of all, Dean. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're here?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I am." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But you—" Dean's words seem to freeze and he tenses up, closing off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel reaches out a hand, holding onto Dean's forearm. For a moment, Castiel thinks Dean's going to rip his arm away and storm off but Dean stops. His muscles untense slowly and he relaxes into his grip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shall we sit down? I think Jack needs to stretch a bit if you don't mind." Castiel smiles and Dean nods before leading them to the couch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Castiel sits down, he sinks into the soft fabric as it envelops him. Dean sits opposite him and watches him intensely. Castiel does his best to ignore his gaze for a moment, getting Jack out of his sling and then onto the couch beside him. Only then does he return his gaze to Dean.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s gotten bigger,” Dean says and Castiel smiles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He has. He’s already holding his head up too.” As if to demonstrate, Castiel sits him up in his arms and Jack smiles and gurgles, hands grabbing out for something. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I hold him?” Dean asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” Castiel hands him over gently and once again his heart melts watching Dean coo over him softly. When he’s sure that Dean is distracted with Jack he decides to explain himself. It’s a low move, but it’s all he has. “Dean, about leaving the way I did - I know I said we shouldn’t see each other again, and I was right, we </span>
  <em>
    <span>shouldn’t,</span>
  </em>
  <span> but I realised very quickly that doesn’t mean we can’t.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’re just waltzing back in like nothing happened? Not that I don’t appreciate seeing Jack, of course, but Cas…” Dean pauses, his fingers clearly trapped in the tight grasp of their baby’s fingers. “You hurt me. And I know, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> this wasn’t how it was supposed to go, but you and Jack, you mean a lot to me even if it has been just a few months of waiting and being annoyed by your dick brother-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He can be like that, but he’s also a good person.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe I’ll get to meet him one day beyond a messaging system.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack lets out a loud, disgruntled noise since Dean stopped paying attention to him and Dean quickly goes back to his fussing. Sam seems to have disappeared into his bedroom for which Castiel is glad, though he would like to speak with Sam some more anyway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do we make this work, Cas? That is… if you want to make it work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do. I can keep out of the Fae kingdom for a while, visit you more and go back only when myself or Jack need to. The forest and the kingdom help replenish our magic and since we don't know the extent of Jack's heritage yet, it will be best for him to stick with me and being able to go to the Fae kingdom," </span>
  <span>Castiel</span>
  <span> explains. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean's quiet for a moment, focussed on keeping Jack busy and smiling while doing it, all while clearing taking in what Castiel has said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I really can't come back to the Fae kingdom with you?" Dean asks and the look he gives Castiel breaks him a bit. Jack wails suddenly and Castiel knows he is hungry. He passes Dean a bottle and he lights up at the chance to feed him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel watches as Jack latches on and hungrily drinks his milk and then his eyes begin to droop slowly, then slower until he's fast asleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're so good with him." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I had practice," Dean says and nods over to the closed door indicating his brother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The Fae kingdom is volatile to humans, purely designed thousands of years ago to keep humans from finding out about us. We appeared in your fairytales and myths and that was it for years. The Fae Kingdom will make you go mad, and I like you too much to let that happen."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You like me?"  Dean asks. He can't believe </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> is what he took away from the explanation, not that it isn't true. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dean, we have a child together, I agreed to this when I could have so easily ignored your pleas and left you alone. There was something about you - something pure and bright. And like a moth to a flame I came and well, you know the rest. I know you love Jack but I hope you feel the same for me." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean stares at him for a few long seconds and Castiel is afraid he's said something wrong, something he should have kept to himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There's something I feel, I can't explain it and it doesn't make sense with the amount of times we've seen each other—"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We do have a profound bond," Castiel interrupts to hopefully help explain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But a bond doesn't equal love and what I feel has much more free will to it." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The air hangs tense between them, charged with something that neither seems to be able to explain. Castiel watches Dean's throat bob and then his mouth open as if he's going to say something else but then the sound of a door opening has them both turning their heads towards Sam. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry, I was trying to keep out of the way but I need a drink." Sam stalks past them awkwardly and Castiel assumes he will grab a glass of water and then go but fruit comes out of the fridge along with honey. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without even turning around Dean frowns and says, "do you have to make a smoothie now? Can you give me five minutes? Besides, sleeping baby here. He's cute but I bet he's not when he's crying." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Jack is sweet all the time, Dean." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know but—"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry, I'll just take the fruit," Sam says and then takes the whole chopping board with him. "Oh and Castiel? Kudos for making my brother talk about his feelings." The door shuts behind him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm gonna kill him." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not in front of Jack, please. Besides, I really wish you wouldn't undo all our hard work." Castiel looks at Jack and then stands up from the couch and sits back down next to Dean. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright, just this once." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack looks content in Dean's arms, face buried into Dean's chest and that alone is enough to confirm how much he likes Dean. He shuffles a little until they're sitting thigh to thigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly he leans into Dean, resting against his side, looking down at Jack. "He loves you a lot." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I love him too." Dean sweeps a thumb over Jack's forehead, who snuffles a little bit but stays fast asleep. "And you too, Cas." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel feels Dean plant a kiss in his hair and the warmth of it spreads through him. Dean moves away for a second, but then turns his body to Castiel and tucks a finger under his chin. Their eyes meet; Dean's are looking at him softly, the green seemingly never ending. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean moves inwards and captures his lips. They’re softer than he remembers, but then last time had been full of desperate need, and this time there's no rush. Casriel reciprocates, kissing back just as tenderly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It doesn't last long before they're pulling away from one another for air, both of them smiling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you, too, Dean."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm glad I gave you my name."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter 6 (timestampish thing) coming soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Devoted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome to the last chapter (epilogue)! Thank you to everyone who has read this little ficlet, I've really enjoyed writing it and being encouraged by all the views, kudos, and comments! </p>
<p>I hope you all enjoy the chapter!</p>
<p>
  <span class="small">note to self: don't title the chapters starting with the same letter, you make things hard for yourself :')</span>
</p>
<p>This whole fic has been beta'd by @fangirlingtodeath513 who has been an absolute star! So extra kudos to them! :D</p>
<p>Also, slightly edited header image!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>22 months later.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel hoists Jack up on his hip as he walks through the freshly painted white picket fence - Dean had insisted on it - and crunched down the stones that led up to the small house. Either side were beds of flowers that Castiel had planted himself just a few months ago as finishing touches to the front yard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The house itself was a cosy single storey, with an open-plan living and kitchen area, a nursery for Jack who was spoilt rotten by Dean with the amount of books and toys he had received at Christmas, and a bedroom for them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If he had to choose, their bedroom would be his favourite with the light walls, dark plush carpet and a bed that's comfier than anything he's felt before. There's shelving full of plants and photographs of them and Jack from the past year and a half. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dean, we're back!" Castiel calls and then sets Jack up on still-wobbly legs. "Go find daddy, Jack." Jack looks back at him once before toddling forward with a grin on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel can feel exactly where Dean is. They finished building the house a few months ago and ever since then Dean's been keeping busy with his old car. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Papa, help, please." Jack holds his hand up when he gets to the back steps which lead to their backyard. It’s less of a backyard and more of an open space which leads into the forest, with Dean's garage to one side in a building they made to match the house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel takes Jack's hand and helps him down the steps before letting him set off again. "Don't forget to wait by the door," he calls after him but he has no idea if Jack even listened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he finally catches up, he finds Jack at the door yelling for Dean, followed by a low grunt and the sound of Dean rolling out from under the car. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, buddy!" Dean grins widely and hauls Jack up and into the air. "Have you grown?" Dean hugs Jack tightly, then rests him on his hip before taking a step towards Castiel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean's lips on his are a warm welcome after the month away in the Fae kingdom, and he melts into Dean, embracing him. Dean smells good, he's clearly been busy with his car but it's a smell that feels unique to Dean. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm glad to be back," Castiel murmurs and buries his head into Dean's shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's been quiet without you, but I have a surprise for you." Dean pulls away from him and sets Jack down. The little boy instantly busies himself with the ground, gathering up small sticks and pinecones in his arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A surprise?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, you can go and get changed, wear anything you like, Jack too. We're going into the forest and no one will be out there, hopefully, so…" Dean smirks and his eyes glint. "Don't be shy if you wanna wear your Fae clothing." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright." Castiel plants one last kiss to Dean's lips before heading back into the house. He catches Dean picking up Jack, causing him to drop all of his sticks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hears a cry but knows Dean's got it handled, because no more than ten seconds later, Jack is squealing with laughter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heading into the bedroom, Castiel gets changed into the same clothing he had been wearing when he met Dean. Something about it seems like the right choice. On the warm summer's day, the thin cotton pants are welcome against his legs and going bare-chested leaves him feeling more connected with the forest around him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn't realise how much time has passed until he finds Dean in the kitchen with a happy Jack perched on the counter, munching on a watermelon quarter. Dean’s holding a wicker picnic blanket. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You look perfect. Shall we?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The walk into the forest is quiet, aside from Jack chattering nonsensically as they go, picking up rocks and sticks as </span>
  <span>he</span>
  <span> walks in front of them both. Castiel's hand is in Dean's and they share quiet looks of contentment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, Dean pulls them off the path and Castiel smiles; he knows where they're going. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The clearing inside the ring of boulders remains unchanged even two years later, and Castiel still can't look at the boulder he had been laid out on without heat reaching his cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean sets the basket down in the middle and throws out the blanket. Immediately, Jack runs over, nearly tripping, and lays on the blanket. Dean follows and beckons Castiel down too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What's the occasion?" Castiel asks as he watches Dean pull out honey cakes and finger sandwiches. Castiel puts two on a small plate for Jack and watches as their boy practically attacks them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Should there be? Figured it would be nice to go for a picnic and enjoy time with you and Jack since you've been gone for a month." </span>
  <span>Dean</span>
  <span> rolls over and his head lands in Castiel's lap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, this is wonderful, Dean. Thank you" Castiel smiles down at Dean before picking at a slice of cake and handing a morsel to Dean. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean's tongue darts out to lick up the remaining crumbs as Castiel finishes off the slice. He looks over to Jack, chubby-cheeked and a mouth full of food, with more on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You brought the wipes, right?" Castiel asks and then watches as Deam sticks his hand into the basket blindly and fishes them out. Castiel kisses him and then leans over to clean Jack's face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack decides he wants to get in on the cuddling, and almost launches himself onto Dean, who lets out a loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>oof </span>
  </em>
  <span>as he lands on his stomach and chest. "You're getting big, buddy," he says and loops his arms around the boy as he gets comfortable on Dean's chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There was something I wanted to tell you about," Castiel starts and Dean cranes his neck to look up at him. "Jack's been doing really well, he got his wings, they look like mine, I wish you could see them but they won't show outside of the Fae kingdom until he's much older. I don't want to leave you any more than I already am, but Jack does need to be there to learn how to be Fae. Almost as much as he needs to be here to learn how to be human."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He's barely even two, Cas. I know time is flying past, but we do have time," Dean says and his head presses into Castiel’s lap more firmly. "If… if you need to go for Jack then you should, I want Jack to be happy." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I wish this was easier," Castiel says quietly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't. This is good, we have a system and I miss you like something else when you're gone but I know it's for the best." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sit quietly for a few more moments, Castiel is pretty sure that Jack has fallen fast asleep on Dean which isn't uncommon. He doesn't know what it is but he and Dean have a good connection with one another and they often nap together given the chance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I have something to ask as well." Dean grabs hold of Jack gently as he sits up and then turns around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel frowns, unsure what this is about and Dean isn't letting anything on. That is until he shuffles himself onto one knee, one arm cradling a still sleeping Jack who seems none the wiser to being moved, and his other hand digging into his pocket. He's seen this custom, it isn't something they do in the Fae kingdom, but he's watched plenty of movies with Dean to know what's about to happen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Our meeting wasn't exactly the way most people do it, and certainly not with an entirely different species, but I wouldn't change my actions for the world. I'm forever grateful for what you did for me, and what we gained together. We definitely haven't done this within the rules of your kingdom or my own but it's had the best outcome. I love you, a lot, Cas. Will you marry me?" Dean looks at him brightly, a small smile on his lips, awkwardly holding the ring box in one hand and Jack in the other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel nods. "Yes," he replies with a grin. "I love you, Dean." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know," Dean says and pulls Castiel in for a hug, slipping the ring on his finger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's beautiful." Castiel looks at it, shining silver with a small bead of green running along it. The material looks familiar and he inspects closely. "Is this—" he looks up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean nods with his cheeks flushed pink. "I may or may not have had a little help."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Gabriel?" he asks and Dean nods again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That explains why he was acting extra weird recently," Castiel says with a laugh. "I love it." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack grumbles as he wakes up pressed between them and squirms to be let go. Dean sets him down and Jack yawns loudly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We're going home in a minute, Jack. Make sure you pick up all your things." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Finally," Dean says with a breath and a smile, eyes looking a little misty. Castiel isn't sure what he's said and he cocks his head in question. "You finally called it </span>
  <em>
    <span>home</span>
  </em>
  <span>." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I didn't before?" Castiel asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You've always said the Fae kingdom was home, but this is the first time you've called our house home too." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel smiles. Dean and Jack have become home to him, wherever they are, that's where home is. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the journey back, with Jack sat up on Dean's shoulders and Castiel's hand holding Dean's, the sunlight dapples through the trees. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If you ever get lonely while we're gone, we could always get a cat to keep you company?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No cats," is Dean's blunt and final answer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That is until Castiel comes home a few months later to find Dean curled up on the couch with a white cat stretched out on his chest and Castiel can't help but smile. Jack strokes the cat with gentle fingers, already appreciating the need to be careful with animals, and then curls up with his daddy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel doesn't want to disturb him, and the news that he and Jack won't have to go back to the Fae kingdom for a long while can wait until later. He sets the Fae-created, glass terrarium on the counter, and makes himself a cup of tea. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hopes that between the Fae magic in the house, and having Dean, Jack and the cat close will keep him in this world for much longer, hopefully forever. Their little Fae child has brought them together in ways Castiel never expected. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks, again, for reading! I really hope you liked this! </p>
<p>More fics coming soon!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://envydean.tumblr.com">My Tumblr</a> | <a href="https://envydeanwrites.tumblr.com">My Writing Tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>